Inocentes
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Alguien anda gastando bromas a los nueve novatos, y estos no parecen agradecidos por ello; ¡El día de los inocentes a llegado a Konoha! Aunque no te confíes, no todo es broma. Lamanetablemnte eso no lo sabe Hyuuga Hinata. •Viñeta• •SasuHina•


**Título:** Inocentes

 **Género:** Humor/Spamfic

 **Palabras:** 1160

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

 **Advertencia:** Pude que haya un poco de OoC por parte de Hinata al final.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos. La historia se suscita en post guerra, justo antes de "The Last". Todos los mueve novatos tiene 19 años, excepto Hinata quién es menor por un año.

* * *

 **『Inocentes』**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco."

—Platón

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

—Hyuuga Hinata, se mia—Una voz profunda, masculina y algo fina pronunciaba frío y demandante Sasuke.

No era una pregunta o propuesta; era una declaración.

La nombrada permanecía estoica frente a él y sus palabras. No entendiendo lo que sucedía giro alrededor, mirando a todos los presente.

El resto de los nueve novatos de la Hoja se encontraban igual o más perplejos que la oji-perla.

Su vista volvió al moreno, quien había cambiado de posición, agarrando firmemente la mano de la Hyuuga con una mirada ónix que demandaba y calaba los huesos.

Turbia y sin creer lo que sucedía, miró a su amigo de antaño;

Inuzuka Kiba.

Fue ahí, al ver su sonrisa burlesca, que comprendió todo.

 **...**

—¡Aghgggggh!—horrorizada una rubia gritó.

 _Esta se encontraba cubierta de una mezcla gelatinosa verde. Empapada y enojada tomó la maceta de dónde provino tal líquido, encontrando en su interior una nota escrita a mano:_

 _"Disfruta tu abono._

 _—P"_

 _Confusa por la ofensa recibida, la oji-celeste excretaba una rabia que desprendía en una aura asesina._

 _Yamakana Ino, heredera de los jutsus mentales más letales de toda Konoha, se encontraba en la florería de su familia cambiando unas rosas de una maceta a otra, cuando un estruendo la hizo sacar de sus sentidos y lo segundo que supo era que estaba cubierta de esa viscosidad verde._

 _Sujetando fuertemente el papel del mensaje en la mano se apresuró a ir a bañarse y quitarse esa cosa babosa._

 _Estaba decida; atraparía a ese rufián llamado "P"._

 **...**

 _Tranquilamente caminaba un joven castaño por la aldea. Disfrutando una bolsa de papas fritas a su paso._

 _Silbaba una melodía al azar, agradeciendo al Todopoderosos el buen clima que acontesía._

 _La guerra había terminado y la paz reinaba el mundo shinobi, sin embargo no todo podía ser utópico._

 _El chico prontamente se dio cuenta de eso, al sostener la última fritura en sus mano._

 _—Oh, qué injusta es la vida.—lamentó Chouji sosteniendo la rodaja de papa y metiéndola a la boca en el proceso._

 _Sollozando silenciosamente el semblante del ninja se dolió por la pérdida de su amada bolsa de frituras. Arrastrando el paso trato de llegar a algún lugar, aunque ciertamente poco le importaba._

 _No obstante, como si Kami hubie_ ra escuchando sus plegarias, una bolsa de golosinas apareció en en suelo debajo de él.

 _Desorbitado ante tan bella imagen, el Akimichi se apresuró a tomar el objeto. Empero, como si tuviera vida, la bolsa de se escurrió de sus manos._

 _Así inició una "pequeña persecución" entre las frituras y Chouji. Quién, ensimismado por el ente, no se dio cuenta que las golosinas eran jaladas por un hijo y lo dirigían a un callejón abandonado._

 _—¡Te tengo!—eufórico exclamó el castaño alzando la talega brillante._

 _Tan emocionado yacía el poseedor del modo mariposa, que no espero más y abrió el paquete consumiendo rápidamente su contenido._

 _Pero gran sorpresa y disgusto se llevó, al darse cuenta que lo que comia vorazmente eran rodajas de calabazas agrias._

 _Asqueado por el sabor y textura pegajosa escupió todo lo que pudo. Esa fue una minúscula parte, debía a que ya se había devorado en su emoción la mayoría._

 _Usando sus manos como trapo, se limpió la lengua y la boca , sin embargo el sabor se había impregnado en su papilas gustativas. Así que el pobre shinobi agonizo por su desgracia._

 _En su lamento, logró ver un papel asomándose en la bolsa de contenido maligno. La tomo diciéndose que no podría ser peor y leyó su contenido:_

 _"¿Te gustaron las frituras gordito?_

 _—P"_

 _Como una mecha que se enciende para explotar un montón de dinamita, un aura asesina emergió de Akimichi Chouji; con el único propósito de aniquilar a "P"._

 **...**

 _Un grupo de jóvenes con diversas dolencias, pero con el mismo sentir, estaba reunidos en una parte de Konoha discutiendo por un ser en común:_

 _—¡Acabaré con esa sabandija!—bociferaba irritada una joven de ojos jades—¡Morirás maldito "P"—gruñía con rencor al recordar como ese mendigo cambio su champú por tinte verde fosforescente, haciendo que su cabello brillara como un foco de Navidad._

 _—¡No si yo lo atrapó primero!—exclamaba un Shikamaru—¡Lo estrangularé con mi sombra!—bramaba enfarafuñado con una mueca semejante a un sonrisa, a causa de un gas que le lanzaron mientras dormía su siesta vespertina._

 _—¡¿Quién es ese idiota?!—preguntaba exaltada la Yamakana._

 _—¡dom loxk thet, besh lopb aberigvkyare!*—decidido declaró un rubio con vestimenta naranja, quién a duras pesas se daba a entender por tener la boca pegada, a causa de un ramen sospechoso que ingirió por treta._

 _—¡Hay que encontrarlo!–rugía endemoniado el Akimichi._

 _—No se alteren, debemos de pensar con la cabeza fría—calmadamente intervino el amador de insectos, sin embargo, fue ignorado por completo lo que hizo que se sentará a lado de un árbol con un aura deprimente._

 _Compadeciéndose de su colega, la princesa del Byakugan se acercó y consoló: —N-no te pongas así Shino-kun, e-ellos solo están...distraídos.—_

 _—Keh, si Shino. No te lo tomes enserio, solo están enfadados las nenas.—ese era Kiba, quién con las manos en la nuca veía todo con gracia._

 _—¡K-Kiba-kun!—regaño la fémina, aunque por su tono, sonó más un grito._

 _—Ya, ya Hinata. Esto es norma—dijo el castaño con el mismo todo despreocupado._

 _—¿Uh?—_

 _Al ver la duda en los ojos de su amiga, decidió explicarle:_

 _—Hoy es el día de "Los Santos Inocentes" y se hacen bromas los unos a los otros...o a quien se deje—terminó travieso el Inuzuka._

 _—N-no había escuchado de eso—comentó desconcertada._

 _—Lo escuche cuando fui a una misión fuera del país del fuego—encogiendo los hombros espetó._

 _—Ósea que tú...—el Aburame empezó vocablos deduciendo las circunstancias, peor fue interrumpido._

 _—¡Sip!—guiñando un ojo juguetonamente aceptó—¿o por qué creen que ustedes no han padecido nada?—comentó—aunque pude que les tenga una sorpresa preparada—mirándolos con travesía, declaró._

 _Apuntó estaba la Hyuuga de reprenderle por sus actos, cuando de la nada una oración hizo que todos los presentes dejaran el relajo armado, se callaran y la miraran asombrados._

 **...**

Ahora todo tenía sentido, su amigo había confabulado eso en contra de ella. Aunque se preguntaba cómo había hecho que el Uchiha se metiera al juego. Pero le demostraría que no podía salirse con la suya y no debía hacer aquello.

Por lo cual, segura de sus próximas acciones, alejo su mano con rudeza del Uchiha y con una risa sarcástica, nunca oída por ella pronunció:

 **—Ja** , **si,** **como** **no.** **Suerte** **para** **la** **próxima.—**

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta dejando a todos aún más estupefactos.

Excepto Kiba, quién reía como maniático empedernido y Sasuke, el cual no comprendía el actuar de la chica tímida de quien justo hoy se dio cuenta que amaba.

Tal ves debería decirle que este día no está hecho para hacer declaraciones.

Empero, ahora no.

Ahora era tiempo de disfrutar del desbarajuste que había ocasionado.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas** **finales:**

*No lo se, pero lo averiguaré

Es lo que dice Naruto con la boca pegada.

Ok, me tomé un respiro de mis otros proyectos para hacer esta pequeña viñeta cofcoflacualnoloesporquemelasedelasmilpalabrascofcof. Sigo trabajando en el capítulo tres de «Espérame», pero también estoy avanzando con otros proyectos independientes.

Y si a eso agregamos que solo me queda una semana de vacaciones...

Tengo que apurarme XD

Este es un cliché del día de los inocentes, así que no creo que sea muy difícil de entender. Fue algo que salió al momento, pero con los preparativos del año nuevo no pudo subirlo el mero día XD

Espero que le haya gustado y se rieran un rato (aunque al final no quedó como quería :/ ).

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!...por adelantado ;v

Oh, la firma "P", es por "Perro". Ya saben, es el apodo más apropiado para Kiba ?.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


End file.
